


Yearning

by Jcapasso916



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is hit with a witches spell that makes him act very out of character, but Gabriel's definitely not complaining. Not until he finds out what the spell actually does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Dude, she hit you, like, full on with that voodoo shit. You sure you’re fine?” Dean asked worriedly.

“Yes Dean. For the hundredth time, I feel completely normal. Must have been a dud,” Sam said with a shrug. 

“And when are we ever that lucky Sam,” Dean said pointedly. 

“Hey everybody catches a break sometime.”

“Just..ya know…let me know if you feel weird or anything huh?”

“Of course Dean. I’m not stupid,” Sam said rolling his eyes. 

By the time a week had passed they stopped worrying. By the time two weeks had passed they had forgotten all about the incident with the witch. 

 

Gabriel had stumbled across a very rare book that he knew Sam didn’t have in his library. In the years since the apocalypse was averted and Gabriel was resurrected, he would stop by and bug the Winchesters every few weeks. Well, bug Sam usually. Dean could get pretty creative with holy oil and had few compunctions about using it if Gabriel annoyed him too much. Sam didn’t complain too much though. Probably since Gabriel often dropped useful hints, rare books, and uncommon ingredients in their laps during his visits. 

“Heya Samsquatch! Found this little gem…oof” Gabriel was cut off and the book he was carrying fell to the ground as he suddenly found himself pinned against the wall with his mouth otherwise occupied. It was no secret that Gabriel had a serious oral fixation, what with how often he had something in his mouth, so he could be forgiven for not noticing that Sam wasn’t in his right mind right away. After all, the hunter’s tongue was doing some positively decadent things in his mouth and he never was much for saying no. When Sam rolled his hips forward rubbing his erection against Gabriel’s though that snapped him back to awareness. 

Sam would never be acting like this if he was in his right mind, and as much as Gabriel was enjoying it, and man was he ever enjoying it, he couldn’t let it continue. He forced his hands to his sides and turned his mouth away from Sam’s. “As much as I’m enjoying this kiddo, I don’t think you’re…shit!” Sam’s hands had found Gabriel’s hair and snatched his head back. “in your…right mind…gah!” Sam’s teeth found Gabriel’s throat and the archangel was rapidly losing his composure. “We really…shouldn’t…oh fuck it!” When Sam ripped all the buttons from Gabriel’s shirt and tore it off of him he was gone. 

Gabriel shoved Sam back on the table with a growl, pouncing on top of him. Gabriel never realized how many buttons he had until Sam suddenly found every one. Well every one that was available on this plane of existence anyway. Gabriel ripped Sam’s shirt open too and began trailing tongue and teeth over the hunter’s chest and neck as he ground his hips down. He managed to keep enough control not to fuck the hunter senseless…barely. Sam’s hand was still wrapped in Gabriel’s hair none too gently and the other hand ran rough nails down Gabriel’s back and Gabriel moaned roughly and moved up to capture Sam’s lips again. 

When Sam’s hand slid under his pants and grabbed his bare ass, Gabriel whimpered and started rubbing himself against the hunter harder. Sam snatched his head back and leaned up to bite his neck again and Gabriel couldn’t believe how fucking close he was just from this. Sam’s hand moved from his ass to the front of his pants and Gabriel somehow found the will-power to stop him. He knew that if any more clothes were shed he was going to end up doing something Sam would regret even more than this so he grabbed Sam’s wrist and pinned it to the table above him not missing a beat in his furious grinding. 

“Please…Gabriel…more…please…” Sam begged as his teeth continued to ravage Gabriel’s throat and he was throwing his hips up meeting every stroke. Gabriel was so very very close to giving into his begging…yet another button the hunter was pushing

“Fuck…Sam…killing me here…” Gabriel whined feeling himself about to topple over the edge, but Sam beat him to it. Not by much though as the pulsing of Sam’s cock was the final straw as he creamed his pants like a damn teenager. “Holy…Fuck…Sam,” Gabriel panted. What the hell had just happened? He looked up at the hunter to see him asleep. On the table in the library. With Gabriel still on top of him. Gabriel did a quick check with his grace to make sure that Sam was okay and when he was, Gabriel just shrugged and disappeared. Some people tended to fall asleep after getting off. Not usually so abruptly, but hey, who was he to judge?

 

Sam woke a few hours later and the first thing he noticed was his headache, then…What happened to my shirt? Did I cum in my pants? Why am I on the library table? Then a flash of memory returned. Gabriel, on top of him, holding him down and…that fucking bastard! “GABRIEL! I swear to god if you don’t get your ass over here right now…” he left the threat hanging. He would come up with something to threaten if that didn’t work, but it did. Gabriel appeared leaning against the wall with a smirk. Sam just glared at him and roared, “What the fuck did you do to me!?” 

Gabriel snorted. “Me do to you? Sorry princess, but if anyone should be protesting here it should be me dontcha think?” he asked entertained. 

“What are you talking about? You…you…” Sam was so pissed he couldn’t find words. 

“Well I pop in with a new book for you and next thing I know I’m pinned against the wall and you’re shoving your tongue down my throat,” Gabriel said with an amused shrug. 

“I would never!” Sam protested.

“Well you obviously weren’t in your right mind,” Gabriel said dismissively.

“Then why the hell didn’t you stop me!?”

“I tried.”

“And what? I overpowered your super angel strength?” Sam asked cynically.

“There’s more than one way to overpower someone kiddo. I’m man enough to admit you played me like a fiddle…found every weakness I have. I barely managed to restrain myself as much as I did,” Gabriel said with a smirk. 

“You call that restrained!?”

“Kid, all the buttons you were pushing, you’re lucky you didn’t wake up with a sore ass,” Gabriel said pointedly. 

“I…I wouldn’t…I can’t…I don’t believe you,” he finally said glaring at Gabriel. 

“Why don’t you let me clear up your memory there hot shot, and you can see for yourself?” Sam skittered back from Gabriel’s outstretched hand nervously and Gabriel snorted. “I promise you sweetheart, I’ve got more than enough willing partners to need to mess around with the unwilling ones.”

Sam reluctantly stepped forward and Gabriel touched a finger to his forehead and then backed off again. Sam blinked a few times as his memories came into focus. Him kissing Gabriel, Gabriel trying to tell him to stop, Gabriel becoming more and more frazzled with everything that Sam did until he snapped. He realized that Gabriel was holding him down to keep him from taking things any further and he turned beet red. “What…what happened to me?” he looked helplessly at Gabriel. 

“If you’ll let me I can see if I can find out?” Gabriel asked. Sam nodded, and let him approach without trouble this time and Gabriel put one hand on Sam’s still bare chest, ignoring the hunter’s sharp intake of breath and the other flat over his forehead and he closed his eyes for a few minutes before he opened them and stepped back. “There’s some sort of magic residue that’s fading fast. Whatever it was has worn off. You piss off any witches lately?” he asked curiously. 

“No. I don’t…Wait. There was one a little over two weeks ago. She did some sort of spell on me, but then nothing happened so I didn’t think anything of it. I figured it just kinda fizzled out or something.”

“New age witch or sold her soul to demons for powers witch?” Gabriel asked. 

“Demon witch, but she seemed to like me for some reason. We hit it off pretty well actually before I realized that she was the witch we were looking for so I thought maybe her heart just wasn’t in it.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Do you remember anything about the spell?”

“No. Not really. Does it matter now though if it’s worn off?” Sam asked. 

“It might. There are some spells that can be recurring or have side effects after they wear off,” Gabriel explained as if he was talking to a child.

“Oh,” Sam said nervously before thinking hard. “It wasn’t in latin or English so I don’t know what she said. There were flowers of some kind I think, but I’m not really sure,” he said straining to remember that much. “Can you, I don’t know, clear up that memory for me too?”

“Sure thing Sam-a-lam,” Gabriel said reaching his hand to Sam’s forehead. 

“Ok I remember how. The incantation went like this…O megáli..”

Gabriel cut him off, “Don’t say it out loud you chucklehead! Are you crazy!” 

“Oh. Right. Sorry,” Sam said sheepishly. He pulled a piece of paper over to write it down. He also wrote down the ingredients and the symbol that the spell was cast in before sliding it over to Gabriel. Gabriel looked over the spell and sucked in a sharp breath as his eyes went wide and Sam could swear he even paled a bit. “What is it? What’s wrong?” he asked worriedly. 

“Nothing! No-nothing. You’re fine,” Gabriel said hastily. 

“Are you?” 

“Yes. I’m fine. You’re fine. Everybody’s fine,” Gabriel said as he disappeared. 

Sam narrowed his eyes suspiciously and quickly grabbed another piece of paper to write it down again. He had never seen Gabriel act so squirrely. There was something up with that spell and he was going to find out what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam noticed that it was pretty late by that point so he decided to start looking it up the next day. He took the paper with him to bed though. Gabriel obviously didn’t want him to know what the spell did, and he didn’t trust the archangel enough to just leaving it lying around. He realized he needed a shower first though. He was still pretty sticky from what he and Gabriel had done when he was under the influence. 

When he got to the bathroom and saw himself in the mirror he cursed at the bites and hickeys on his neck and chest. Thankfully they would be covered by his collar and hair. He didn’t want to think about what Dean would say. Unfortunately, all the reminders of what happened, along with the startling clarity of the memory, thanks to Gabriel, soon had him with a rather large problem to take care of. He leaned his head back against the shower and groaned. Of course, with it being his most vivid memory he couldn’t even think about anything but Gabriel while he stroked himself. His mind especially kept replaying the moment Gabriel finally lost it and growled while throwing him on the table. He should not find that as hot as he did. He almost felt dirtier after his shower than he had before. 

 

When he woke the next morning he headed immediately to the library after a quick breakfast. He started with the ingredients since they were the easiest part. It wasn’t anything unexpected, lust, love, and lowering inhibitions, though the love aspect gave him a bit of a pause. Obviously that part was overpowered by the rest though so he just put it out of his mind. 

It took him a little longer to find the symbol and it was nearly lunchtime before he figured that out, but once he found out what it meant, he was hoping that there would be something in the incantation itself to tell him what the hell was going on. No way could he and Gabriel be soulmates. Hell, Gabriel didn’t even have a soul. 

He ate a quick lunch and soon found that the translation was going to be the most difficult part. He had no idea what the language was so he had no point of reference. He couldn’t look it up through any translator because he didn’t know how it was spelled or even if it used traditional letters. All he knew was how it sounded. It took him the rest of the day just to figure out that it was Greek. 

Two days later he was still trying to figure out the translation. He didn’t dare ask for help because that would mean speaking it aloud and who knew what reading strange incantations aloud could do. Or handing someone the phonetics that he had written out and that could be horribly embarrassing.   
Finally, after a week he had it and after reading it all put together he paled. ‘Oh great goddess of love I call you forth to show this man his true soul mate that he be unable to resist the pull’ it read. 

Sam clunked his head on the table. It had to be a mistake. No way was this for real. Then he remembered Gabriel’s reaction and all hope fled. It was real. Gabriel was his soulmate. The annoying prankster archangel was soulmate to the boy with the demon blood. No wonder Gabriel took off. But that didn’t make any sense. Gabriel had never treated him differently for that. He had never looked down on him. Hell one of the things that made him like Gabriel was the way that he favored him over Dean. 

He knew that he and Gabriel had actually become friends over the years. He was an annoying pain in the ass half the time, but he more than made up for it with his quick wit, hilarious sense of humor, willingness to help even if it was only in the form of hints and riddles, and just general geniality. So yeah. They were friends. But more? His mind went back to that night in the library before he could stop it. He forced himself to think about something else though and pointedly ignored his body’s reaction to the memory. 

 

When Gabriel hadn’t been by for two months, Sam actually found himself missing him. He couldn’t bring himself to pray for him though. He’d never had to before. Gabriel would always just pop up every so often, but it had never been so long between visits. The longest it had been before being a month and Gabriel’s story about his bender in ancient Rome had him in stitches for days. 

 

By the time he had been gone for four months Sam was willing to admit that he might even have some feelings for the amusing archangel. He had stopped trying to forget about that night and found it just as arousing now as it was then. In fact, he often found himself crying out the archangel’s name as he came. He missed Gabriel damnit. And even if Gabriel was completely disgusted by the idea of being with him, he at least wanted his friend back. He finally decided to pray for him and get everything out in the open. 

After his prayer Gabriel appeared leaning casually against the wall with a lollipop in his mouth and an eyebrow raised expectantly. Sam figured the first order of business would be to handle the elephant in the room. “So I know what the spell did,” Sam started. 

Gabriel cut him off with a humorless laugh. “And it only took you four months?” he asked sarcastically. 

“No it took me a week actually,” Sam said making a face at the archangel. “And I get it. You don’t want me. You don’t care about me like that, and I’m good with that. Really. But we were friends. And I want that back.”

Gabriel snorted. “You think I don’t want you? You do remember how easily you took me completely apart right? It’s just not that simple. You don’t do casual and I don’t do love.”

Sam took a second to wrap his head around that. Gabriel did want him sexually, just not emotionally. He wasn’t really sure what to do with that, but he could figure that part out later. “What do you mean you don’t do love?” 

“I do hot and sweaty on a beach somewhere and maybe I’ll call you later. Love makes things…messy. And it makes people crazy. No thanks.”

Sam knew from experience that arguing with Gabriel when he had his mind set on something was beyond pointless so he just let that go. “My statement still stands though. I want my friend back.”

“You can do that?” Gabriel asked skeptically. “Even knowing that we are true soulmates, you can be happy with just being my friend?”

Sam shrugged. “Sure. Why not? It doesn’t mean we have to be together. Just that we’d be good together. It’s not like I’m in love with you or anything.”

“And you’re willing to take that risk?” he asked doubtfully.

“Yeah. I am,” Sam said firmly despite the doubt he was feeling. Now that he had accepted the fact that he had feelings for Gabriel it would be too easy to tip over that particular ledge, but even if he did, he would rather have him as a friend than not at all. 

“Ok Samsquatch. If you insist. You shall be graced with my glorious presence once more,” he said theatrically. 

Sam threw a book at him, laughing and they quickly settled back into the same easy rhythm they had before the spell, despite the fact that Sam’s eyes tended to linger on Gabriel’s lollipops and Gabriel’s eyes lit up with amusement when he noticed. 

Sam wondered often how talented that mouth would be with something else in it. Sometimes at night when was trying to sleep it would even cross his mind how easy it would be to see. He already knew all Gabriel’s weaknesses and could easily get him into bed. Gabriel was right that Sam didn’t do casual…usually. But he had more than once. Would it really be so bad to do it again? He always put the thought out of his head though. Casual with someone you would never see again and barely knew was one thing. Casual with a friend that you saw often and that you might just be falling for? Very bad idea.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been nearly a year since the witch had put that spell on him and Sam was head over heels for Gabriel and it was killing him. He knew that Gabriel could love him if he gave himself the chance. Obviously they were made for each other, but how could he show the evasive archangel that love could be good too? Or more importantly, how could he show him without Gabriel realizing what he was doing and disappearing? 

Sam realized that the best way to convince Gabriel of anything was to play to his vices. He considered all of the archangel’s vices; pranks, gambling, and of course, sex. The sex one was obvious, but he wasn’t sure how to use sex to convince Gabriel of the value of love. He just knew that he couldn’t go on like he was so he had nothing to lose. 

The next time Gabriel popped in on him Sam smirked and set his plan into motion. He started walking towards where Gabriel appeared leaning against the wall as usual and said, “You know, I’ve been thinking about something?”

“Oh?” Gabriel said watching Sam suspiciously as he approached. 

“Yeah. See. I’ve decided,” Sam had reached Gabriel by now and put an arm on either side of his head against the wall and Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at him. “casual or not, I want you,” he finished sliding one of his hands into Gabriel’s hair, perfectly willing to use his weaknesses against him. 

“And if I don’t want you?” Gabriel asked trying to appear nonchalant. 

“Then tell me to stop,” Sam whispered and gave Gabriel a second before tightening the hand in his hair and snatching his head back. 

“Sam…” Gabriel said warningly as his breath sped up. Sam ignored him and kept moving closer, his mouth just inches from Gabriel’s throat. “You’re playing with fire, Sam,” Gabriel warned him. 

“Good,” Sam said huskily as he sunk his teeth in and Gabriel was gone. He gave a low growl and spun them around, slamming Sam’s back into the wall thrusting his hips forward. Sam’s other hand moved down to Gabriel’s ass pulling him as tight as he could. Once he had bitten his way up Gabriel’s throat he captured the archangel’s lips, plunging his tongue in Gabriel’s mouth, while literally ripping his shirt off only for his own to suffer the same treatment before Gabriel’s hands were working his pants open and shoving them down before removing his own and pressing back against the hunter pulling moans from both of them as Gabriel took over, biting Sam harshly, even as Sam’s hand was still pulling tightly on his hair. 

Gabriel spun them again and bent Sam over the table, using his powers to slick his cock up and pressing against Sam’s entrance. This time it was his hand in Sam’s hair as he growled, “Beg for me Sam.”

“Please Gabriel…fuck me…” Sam panted. 

“You can do better than that,” Gabriel growled pressing a little harder, but not going in yet. 

“Fuck Gabriel…please…want your cock in me…need it…want to feel you in me…please…Fuck!” Gabriel finally gave in and slammed himself into Sam, pulling his head back and licking up his neck. 

“You beg so pretty, Sammy,” he crooned before placing a sharp bite to Sam’s shoulder and then pulling all the way out and Sam gave a needy whimper at the loss. Gabriel ran his cock teasingly up and down Sam’s ass while Sam tried to thrust himself back for more. 

“Please Gabriel…please…more…need you…please…” Sam cried. Gabriel once again obliged him and slammed himself in even harder this time and Sam immediately started thrusting his hips back trying to make Gabriel move, but Gabriel just stood still. Sam stops begging Gabriel stops moving. Gabriel smirked wondering how long it would take Sam to figure it out. He definitely wasn’t going to tell him. It was so much fun this way. 

Gabriel pulled out again, teasing up and down his ass. “G-Gabriel…more…please…fuck…fuck me…in me…please,” Sam whined brokenly and this time when Gabriel slammed himself in Sam kept going, “move Gabriel…please,” so Gabriel did. “God Gabe…more…harder…fuck…so fucking good…” Gabriel was slamming into Sam so hard the table was shaking. “Please…faster…more…don’t stop…” Gabriel picked up his pace as his breath was now coming in short pants and he knew he wouldn’t be able to last too much longer. 

“Touch me…please…n-need you…touch me…fuck…” Gabriel reached around and started jerking Sam off. “God Gabriel…so good…don’t stop…harder…faster…please…” Gabriel was very near the edge. “Fuck…Gabe…yeah…fuck me…so close…g-gonna…gonna cum…fuck…more…G-Gabe!” Sam cried as he spilled over and Gabriel left another bite on Sam’s shoulder with a growl as he was pulled over with Sam. 

Once he was spent Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were cleaned up and dressed. Gabriel smirked at him. “You give up control too easy Sammykins. You should work on that.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Sam said with a smirk of his own. Oh he would definitely keep it in mind. If Gabriel wanted to be dominated, he could do that. 

“Good,” Gabriel said with a wink as he threw himself into the nearest chair and propped his feet up on the table that he had just had Sam bent over, before pulling a jar out of his coat pocket and tossing it to Sam. “So to the reason I came, there you go. Happened to be hanging around the mariana trench and figured you guys could use some deepest ocean sand in case you ever need to bind any elementals.”

Sam grinned. “Thanks Gabriel. What were you doing in the mariana trench?” Sam knew that those comments always came with fun stories. After a rousing story about mermaids and the things they could do with their tails, Sam forced down his jealousy to laugh. Sam knew that Gabriel was making sure that he knew that it was casual and that he wouldn’t be settling down. 

 

A little over a week later when Gabriel next stopped by, Sam took Gabriel’s ‘criticism’ to heart and immediately pinned him to the wall kissing him roughly. He knew that Gabriel wouldn’t let him get away with anything the archangel didn’t want so didn’t feel the need to hold back. Once he had kissed Gabriel breathless, he yanked his head back by the hair and started biting a line up Gabriel throat, while ripping his shirt off and thrusting his hips forward feeling Gabriel’s hardness against his own. 

When Gabriel’s hands started reaching for Sam’s shirt, Sam grabbed them and pinned them to the wall over Gabriel’s head and the archangel let out a needy whimper. Sam wanted to get his shirt off, but wasn’t sure which hand to let go with and decided to let go of Gabriel’s hair for a moment. The archangel watched him with wild lust-filled eyes as he stripped out of his shirt and then his hand was back in Gabriel’s hair. 

Gabriel growled and spun them around so that Sam was against the wall, but Sam just smirked and snatched Gabriel to his knees by his hair and started undoing his own pants. Gabriel was breathing heavily and was so damn turned on that he couldn’t stand it. Once Sam’s cock was free, he pulled Gabriel’s hair back again, the archangel’s mouth opening automatically and shoved himself in all the way down. 

Gabriel eagerly got to work and Sam moaned deeply. Turned out Gabriel was just as good with his mouth as Sam had imagined. Better even and they ended up in a wonderful cycle. The better it was the tighter Sam’s hand got in Gabriel’s hair, and the tighter Sam’s hand got the more Gabriel was spurred on until Sam couldn’t possibly hold on anymore and had the most amazing orgasm of his life. Once Gabriel had swallowed him down he collapsed weakly against the wall. 

“Oh I don’t think so Sammykins. It’s my turn now,” Gabriel said with a smirk as he snapped, removing Sam’s pants the rest of the way and then his own before lifting Sam’s legs and slamming himself into the hunter while biting his neck. “Mmm. Fuck yeah Sammy.” He said breathlessly as he pounded into him. 

It took Sam a minute to recover from his own orgasm, but soon enough he was tugging at Gabriel’s hair again and raking his nails roughly down Gabriel’s back while panting, “Fuck Gabriel…more…harder…please…fuck me…” It didn’t take Gabriel long at all to spill himself into the hunter who hadn’t really recovered enough to be hard again yet. 

Gabriel pulled out and snapped his fingers, redressing them and plopped into his usual chair, feet up on the table as he snapped up a lollipop and watching Sam as he still leaned against the wall breathing heavily. It took a few minutes for Sam to make his way to his own chair as they whiled away the afternoon talking and laughing. 

When Gabriel left, Sam grinned. Stage one complete. He had Gabriel hooked. Time to begin stage two.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few months Sam gradually eased their sex away from rough and needy and into sweet and tender. He started by kissing Gabriel slower, then interspersing kisses with the bites, until it was mostly kisses with just a few bites. He would alternate between scratching and caressing. Gabriel had started looking at him suspiciously a few weeks ago and this time when he showed up he held out a hand to stop Sam before he got close. “I know what you’re doing Sam,” he said annoyed. 

“What do you mean?” Sam asked innocently. 

“I won’t love you,” he said bluntly. 

“You don’t always get a choice Gabriel,” Sam said softly. He knew that Gabriel loved him. He could tell. Gabriel just wouldn’t admit it. 

Gabriel pushed off from the wall frustrated. “Why are you doing all this?” he snarled.

Sam grabbed his hand, stopping his pacing. He knew that Gabriel would never risk putting himself out there unless Sam did first. “Because I love you Gabriel.”

Gabriel snapped and shoved Sam against the wall, hands wrapped in the front of his shirt. “Damnit Sam! Do you want to know why I can’t love you?” Sam nodded nervously unsure if he wanted the answer or not. “Because you’re human!”

“Why does…” Sam started before he was cut off. 

“Because you’re human and you’re going to die! And I’m going to live! Forever! Without you!” he yelled and then pushed away from Sam, realizing he’d revealed too much. “I just can’t,” he said weakly. 

Sam blinked for a moment. He got it now. And he actually understood Gabriel’s reluctance somewhat. Now he knew why Gabriel had been so taken aback at finding out they were soulmates and why he had been so distant and uncompromising about the love issue, but, “That’s a long time from now,” he tried to reason. 

“Not to me it isn’t!” he yelled before he reined himself in. “Look. Sam. Your entire lifetime is like the blink of an eye to me. It’s just not worth it. So please stop,” he said defeated.

Sam thought for a moment. “There must be a way. I mean, if you can make sure I don’t hurt anyone, I’ll become a vampire or something. Then I can live forever with you…” Sam was cut off as Gabriel was in his face again.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” he hissed. Sam obviously didn’t know enough about vampires to know what happened to their souls. He took a deep breath and made a split second decision. He knew if he thought about it he wouldn’t do it so he didn’t think. He ripped Sam’s shirt open and slammed a hand flat against his chest. 

Sam felt all the breath being sucked out of him followed by a painful burn. He couldn’t help but struggle against Gabriel’s hold, but the archangel was too strong. After what felt like forever, Gabriel released him and spun away with a quiet, “Fuck!” and Sam felt like he could breathe again. 

“What…What was that?” he panted leaning over with his hands on his knees. 

“That was me making you mine,” Gabriel spun back to him. “You brought this on yourself Sam. You pushed the matter. You want me to love you? Fine. But I’ll be damned if I’m going to risk losing you,” he snapped defensively. 

All that told Sam was that Gabriel had probably given him immortality and that he was giving in and he expected Sam to be mad about it. Sure, Sam would have liked to be asked first, get more details about what it meant, but what was done was done and he knew that getting angry wasn’t going to get him anywhere right now and he wasn’t going to get anything coherent from Gabriel as agitated as he was. First he needed to calm Gabriel down. Then find out exactly what the archangel had done to him, and then he could decide how to react. 

He reached out and grabbed Gabriel on his next pass, pulling him to him and kissing him softly. Once he felt Gabriel relax he said softly, “I get it Gabriel. But I do need some details here.” His mouth quirked into a half smile. 

Gabriel sighed and let his forehead fall forward to Sam’s shoulder. “Right. Yeah. Okay. Well first detail you need to know is that was a very stupid thing to do.” He walked away and went to sit down. This might take a while. He was taken off guard when Sam sat first and pulled Gabriel into his lap. He shifted uncomfortably for a moment, but Sam was determined to get him used to just being held and after a minute Gabriel relaxed and leaned against Sam. “So basically what I did is flood your system with my grace,” he paused to see if Sam would draw any conclusions. He wasn’t really good at explaining things and if Sam could steer the conversation it would be much easier. 

“So…does that mean that I’m, like, and angel now or something?” Sam asked confused.

“More or less. We essentially share my grace now,” Gabriel said with a shrug. 

That didn’t really explain much. “I don’t feel any different,” Sam said thoughtfully. 

“It will take a little time to build up. You’ll gain more powers gradually,” Gabriel told him. 

“So this sharing of your grace. What does that mean for you?” Sam asked.

“I’m…weaker…because my grace is shared. I can still pull from you if I need more but it will be more of an effort. Same as you could pull from me with some effort once you’re built up a little more.”

Sam nodded. He hadn’t heard anything yet that was so bad. Obviously it still would have been nice to be asked first, but still. “Ok so why was it a stupid thing to do?” he asked curiously. 

He sighed. “First of all, it’s irreversible. Ever. We will always be bound. You’re mine and I’m yours for the rest of eternity,” he started. 

Sam pressed a soft kiss to his neck. “That’s not so bad.”

“Second of all, I hate being weak. But mostly it’s the fact that sharing grace is…I don’t really know how to explain it...” he stopped to think for a while and Sam was patiently waiting for him to get a handle on his thoughts. “It’s like splitting yourself in two and trusting another person with everything that you are, have ever been, and will ever be, but it’s more than that too. It’s…there aren’t words to explain it, but believe me, it’s a very big deal. So big that it has never been done. Not once in all of existence has it even been attempted.”

Sam pulled Gabriel tighter against him and rested his head on Gabriel’s. “I love you Gabriel, and I can’t pretend to comprehend all of this right now, but I can tell you that I will love you forever, no matter what.”

Gabriel closed his eyes and whispered, “You don’t know what you’re saying Sam. I’ve done a lot of things in my life. Things that would make you despise me.”

“I don’t care Gabriel. I don’t care what you’ve done in the past. I know you. The way you are now. And that’s all that matters to me,” Sam said sincerely. Gabriel seemed to not know what to say to that so Sam asked something else that he needed to know. “So what can I expect going forward? How fast will it…build up? Will I get wings? How do I learn to use the powers?”

Gabriel laughed. “One question at a time Samsquatch,” he said amused. “It will take a few days before you have access to any powers, and then another week or two before you have full access. I will, of course, help you learn to use them. Yes, you will get wings. They won’t sprout until you have full access to my…our…grace.” 

“Will I be able to hear prayers?” Sam asked. 

“No. That is part of our connection to our father. You don’t have that. Your connection is to me only. It’s possible you might get some bleed through from prayers to me personally, but probably only the most desperate ones if at all.”

“Angel radio?” Sam asked.

Gabriel snorted a laugh. “Angel radio? Seriously? That’s what you call it?” Sam shrugged amusedly. “I can tune you in if you want, once you’re fully powered, but you don’t want. Believe me. It’s annoying as crap.”

Sam laughed. There was nothing else he really wanted to know right now. At this particular moment, all he wanted was Gabriel. “So we have forever huh?” Sam said nuzzling the archangel’s neck. 

“Mmhmm,” Gabriel said contentedly. 

“Good,” Sam whispered as he kissed him slowly before pulling back and resting his forehead against Gabriel’s and running a hand gently through his hair and resting it against the side of his face. 

“Sam…I…” Gabriel was having trouble getting the words out, but he took a deep shaky breath and tried again. “I…I love you.”

Sam grinned. “I love you, Gabriel. Forever.”

“Forever,” Gabriel agreed.


End file.
